Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to musical instruments and, in particular, to techniques suitable for use in portable device hosted implementations of musical instruments for capture and rendering of musical performances with game-play features.
Related Art
The proliferation of mobile, indeed social, music technology presents opportunities for increasingly sophisticated, yet widely deployable, tools for musical composition and performance. See generally, L. Gaye, L. E. Holmquist, F. Behrendt, and A. Tanaka, “Mobile music technology: Report on an emerging community” in Proceedings of the International Conference on New Interfaces for Musical Expression, pages 22-25, Paris, France (2006); see also, G. Wang, G. Essl, and H. Penttinen, “Do Mobile Phones Dream of Electric Orchestras?” in Proceedings of the International Computer Music Conference, Belfast (2008). Indeed, applications such as Smule Ocarina™, Leaf Trombone®, I Am T-Pain™, Glee Karaoke and Magic Piano® available from Smule, Inc. have shown that advanced digital acoustic techniques may be delivered on iPhone®, iPad®, iPod Touch® and other iOS® devices in ways that provide users and listeners alike with compelling musical experiences.
As mobile music technology matures and as new social networking and monetization paradigms emerge, improved techniques and solutions are desired that build on well understood musical interaction paradigms but unlock new opportunities for musical composition, performance and collaboration amongst a new generation of artists using a new generation of audiovisual capable devices and compute platforms.